


Cigarettes after sex

by 72degrees



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72degrees/pseuds/72degrees





	Cigarettes after sex

众所周知，Parker工业的老板Peter Parker是个Omega。  
拒绝隐瞒身份是一个很大胆的行为，因为这个社会对Omega或多或少地存在着一点儿性别歧视，尤其作为一个大型企业的总裁，性别总是会给他带来诸多不便。但这或许是Peter的一点儿小倔强，近年来Parker工业也在进行一些生理项目的科技研发，试图给Omega带来更加便捷、平等的日常生活，这给Peter带来了不少口碑收益，同时也存在着第二种阻挠声音。  
事情的起因则是实验上遇到的一点儿小问题。  
或许并不是那么小。  
简单来讲，这是一种抑制信息素的辅助用药，原则上想要达到的效果是在发情期间减小自身信息素对他人的影响，同时也降低自身对他人信息素的反应程度，最终的研究方向则更加远大——与抑制剂不同，这款药物的目标是把发情常态化、可控化。  
“我从你目前的状态上感受不到一丁点儿这款药剂的正面效果，Spidey为什么没在？老天，你的天花板上还粘着没吃完的披萨和可乐，让我猜着了，你们俩平时就这么一起工作，你完全不用担心实验失误，反正捅了天大的篓子都有个强大性感又迷人的Alpha随时等待着解决问题——他负责在你惹火上身的时候扮演一整个消防队，然后你们就地来一炮，再各干各的，我说的对不对？”  
Deadpool抱着胳膊，肩膀靠在门框上，整个人歪歪斜斜地站在门口。不速之客从不敲门，也完全不在乎自己的到来会不会给别人带来困扰，反正这一切于他来讲都是分外之事。  
“能不能请你先把门关上？请——”Peter先是硬咽了一大口气，揣在实验服口袋里的双手张开又攥紧，重复两次，才终于别过脑袋强作镇定地看着来人，同时在话里加上了两个重音。  
“我很乐意，”雇佣兵把另一条腿拖进房间，脚尖在地上轻飘飘地画了条线，他的另一条胳膊还横在胸前，这动作使他看起来又滑稽又做作，“现在你成功引狼入室啦。我知道我跟Spidey从某些方面来讲确实很像，比如强大、性感和迷人，另外我可以保证自己的床上技术不比他差——说到这个，那最后还得由你来下结论，到时候希望你能胸怀坦荡实话实说，这跟男人的自尊挂钩，别把它当做儿戏。老天，我有点兴奋过度，你猜怎么着？我马上要操一个被Spidey操过的男人了，这简直就是间接做爱……”  
“没人说过我们要做爱，我也没和Spiderman做过爱，还需要我给你解释多少次？我们俩的关系比你想象中纯洁得多，得多，得多。我都不知道该从哪句开始反驳你的胡言乱语，”Peter再次深吸了一口气，他发现现在自己和Deadpool一样，在话痨的基础上又话痨了一点，似乎试图通过瞎话来转移自己的注意力。他看着雇佣兵，身体却紧紧贴着实验台，同时背过一只手拉开第一层抽屉，紧张地摸索着抑制剂，“停在那里，别动，对，脚跟贴墙根，离我远一点，谢谢，帮大忙了。”  
“噢——得了吧！Parker！”Deadpool拉出了一个恼怒的长音，面罩上的白色眼睛几乎压成三角状，他崩溃地举着手，“你自己闻不到自己的味道吗？就跟有人把一箱子祖马龙打翻在屋里一样，乌木与佛手柑，你知道吧？操，这真他妈见鬼，我一直以为你的信息素会和你本人一样是臭屁味，臭屁Parker，总之现在能先别那么臭屁吗？你需要我，而且你该死的好闻，我可能真得操你，如果你不许我就要硬上了。”  
Peter咬着嘴唇，手在抽屉的一堆杂物里翻出哗啦哗啦的噪音。他不时回头瞄一眼，又迅速地把视线移回Deadpool身上，那架势如临大敌。但情况偏偏就有那么严重，他找不到抑制剂，而且Deadpool正在犯浑。  
“你能出去吗？……就一会儿，我得找件东西。”Peter感觉自己的身体开始发软了，雇佣兵正在释放他的信息素，火药的味道和他本人一样侵略性十足，起初只是一点点，而后肆无忌惮地蔓延到房间的各个角落，就像纽约的夜——而Peter就是岌岌可危的某栋小二楼，在强大的Alpha面前随时都有着被吃干抹净的危险。  
“如果我现在出去，就等于把你要找的东西关在外面了，”Deadpool向后蹬了下脚，让后背离开墙面，同时留下了一个乌漆墨黑的脚印，他开始靠近Peter，带着那股危险的味道，让人联想到战争和侵略，“咱们为什么不能把解决问题的过程变成一种享受呢？我说，Spidey没标记你吧？他应该干不出这种不负责任的事，操，你真他妈好闻……”  
“离我远一点，”Peter伸出一只手抵住面前的人，他早该知道这么做是错的，那层皮革根本掩盖不掉下面的温度，胸肌的手感结实饱满，隐约还能感受到血管与下面器官的跳动。他感觉自己被包围了，能够挽回状况的只有Deadpool良心发现，但那不切实际得过头，“离我远一点，拜托，我再说最后一遍，我跟Spiderman没有上过床……”  
总裁的尾音软绵绵地打了个颤，那是因为他的手腕已经弯折到了一定程度，而手掌一端抵着的人迫切地想要拉近距离——Deadpool或许压根没在听他说话，雇佣兵不知道什么时候把面罩掀到了鼻梁上方，他两只手撑到Peter身体两侧的桌面上，圈出了一个狭小的怀抱牢笼。强硬的气息把Peter整个包裹在里面，他感觉双腿不听话地颤抖着，不得不用力靠紧桌边，才能防止自己下一秒就瘫软在Deadpool怀里。  
“谁在乎呢？”雇佣兵的语调极其轻浮，他就这么丢出一句，紧接着就把嘴用在了别的地方。  
他的双唇柔软并且干燥，极其暧昧地落在Peter耳后，撒娇似地轻蹭了几下。口水黏连的声音在耳边放大了无数倍，紧接着湿润的触感应声而来，Peter不得不闭上眼睛紧咬下唇，才得以憋住那声已经冲出嗓子的呻吟。他的双手还搭在Deadpool胸前，只不过已经变成了象征性动作，好像不过是做个样子用以自我安慰。  
Deadpool的鼻尖抵在他耳后，皮革微冷的温度落在耳廓，十分恶劣没品的调笑响了起来，似乎是一锤定音。  
“老实说，我还以为你在研究性药。”  
接下来是彻底的自我解放，Peter的自制能力也不足以让他在这种情况下保持理智，等他意识到的时候，自己的双臂正紧揽着Deadpool的脖子，而那个火药与木香掺杂的吻已经稀里糊涂地进行半分钟了。  
他们撞翻了几瓶试剂，纸张稀里哗啦地滑落到地上，Deadpool一边吻他一边用力按着他的后脑勺，另一只手则粗暴地扒他身上的实验服，但Peter抬着双臂的动作使雇佣兵没法儿顺利地把那件碍事的衣服脱下来。Deadpool很快失去了耐心——他还吻着Peter，牙齿半轻不重地在对方唇间碾磨，但已经松开了两只手，干脆直接去脱对方的裤子。  
Peter能感受到Deadpool对自己实验服下面穿牛仔裤的行为是存在某种嫌恶的，因为他在摸索到裤腰带以及牛仔布料质感的时候很明显的停顿了一下。这个小细节满足了总裁幼稚的恶趣味，他在心里笑了一声，就像这种形式的扳回一城也算报复一样。  
但他很快就笑不出来了——连在心里都不行，Deadpool对那件倒霉实验服的怒火全都转移到了Peter身上，雇佣兵脱别人裤子的动作粗暴到令人发指，粗糙的手套表面从Peter大腿上狠狠向下划过去，只凭想象也知道那必定在白皙的大腿两侧留下了两排印痕。魔鬼贴被掀开的声音显得格外刺耳，有什么东西被丢到了地上，Peter甚至用不着睁眼也能猜得出来，因为那根手指已经戳到自己屁股里去了。  
Deadpool只用一条胳膊就把他整个人架了起来，Peter坐在雇佣兵的臂弯里，整个上身倾倒在他身上，下巴垫在他肩膀。他想要捉紧什么，但皮革十分紧实，他的手漫无目的地在Deadpool结实的大臂上抓了几把，皮革摩擦的声音和后穴被搅动的声音同样刺耳，他倒抽了一口冷气，只能重新搂紧了Deadpool的脖子。  
“如果你的手没地方放，就麻烦你屈尊纡贵脱一下自己的衣服，好吗？”雇佣兵咬牙切齿地在他耳边问道。  
Peter像只被伺候舒服的猫咪，他用下巴卡住Deadpool的肩膀，以免松手后失去平衡向后翻仰过去，接着顺从地解掉了实验服，布料轻飘飘地落在地上。他微微皱着眉，那根手指正在向他身体深处摸索，指节微屈的同时精准地按在那一点上，Peter打了个哆嗦，在溢出呻吟之前咬住了Deadpool的耳垂。  
“你很会啊，嗯？”雇佣兵冷笑了一声，那些从Peter齿缝间侥幸逃脱的热气带着雪松木清冽的香气扑鼻而来，几乎钻进他的身体里去，叫嚣着咬啮他每一个不堪寂寞的细胞，提出一些邪恶又痛快的行动建议。他侧过头看着对方，总裁微微眯着眼睛，绯红的脸颊让他年轻了不少，看起来像个纯洁无害的大学生，Deadpool轻啄了一下他的嘴唇。  
不怎么需要润滑，早在Deadpool肆无忌惮地释放出信息素的时候，Peter就已经无法自控地湿得不像样子了。这纯粹是雇佣兵的恶趣味，他揽着Peter的腰，两根手指在对方后穴里蹭来蹭去，又突然松开手让重力带着Peter下坠，指尖狠狠撞在那一点上。总裁惊惶地叫了一声，随即用力扒紧了Deadpool的肩膀。  
“你们企业家就喜欢玩这套虚的——口头禅是不要、算了、不考虑，真正到了有利可图的时候比谁叫得都欢。”Deadpool托着Peter的屁股把他往上颠了颠，用空着的那只手掀掉了自己的面罩，“啪”一声抽甩到地上。他就这么抱着Peter走到落地窗前，直到把总裁整个人按在了玻璃上。  
“别在这儿……”  
“你看，我说什么来着？”Wade上身前倾压住Peter，挑了挑眉，“然后你就迫不及待地开始充当实例了。”  
他已经撤出手指，换上了更有分量的东西。腰带打开的瞬间在Peter屁股上拍出了清脆的一声，火热的性器几乎是挣扎着从裤子里弹出来的。Wade憋紧了一口气，直到把自己全都送进Peter身体以后才长吁了出去。他强忍着骂脏话的冲动，抱紧Peter又往里顶了顶。  
总裁的后脑勺抵在玻璃上，脊背的冰凉和胸膛相贴的炙热缠杂在一块儿，浓烈的火药味带来一场彻底的侵略——他是防守方，但现在已然溃不成军。皮革在大腿内侧的嫩肉上反复摩擦，羞耻感把交合的快意放大了几倍，Peter枕着纽约的午后，做一场火辣又旖旎的梦。他听见Wade在他耳边低喘，热气里夹杂着阴哑沉重的吐息，后者轻轻吻他的眼睛，又舔咬着他的耳廓。  
Wade搂紧了Peter的腰，另一只手按住对方的屁股压向自己，直到进得不能再深为止。总裁起初还倔强地压抑着呻吟，但很快就被一下一下顶开了嗓子，却也只能发出一些不连贯的迷离吟叫。Wade保持着这个姿势飞快地挺动胯部，性器抽带出Peter穴里湿热的体液，又被囊袋拍打在屁股上，发出密集响亮的水声。总裁被操得连完整的呻吟都发不出来，只能无助地张着嘴哈嘶哈嘶地大声喘息，偶尔被顶狠了才发出一两声变调的碎音。  
“如果你和Spidey真的没做过——操，我不想承认，这是他人生的一大遗憾。”Wade这么说道，紧接着就这么插在Peter后面把他翻了过去。雇佣兵掐着他的脖子再次把他按在玻璃上，又伏下身子在他耳边调笑，“猜猜对面楼里的人会不会看到你？Parker工业的大老板光天化日被按在落地窗前做爱，如果他们认真看一看，说不定还能发现操你的人穿着Deadpool的制服。”  
Peter按着玻璃的双手指节用力到泛着苍白，Wade一条手臂正搂着他的腰，否则他很可能跪倒在地上。他的性器被Wade握在手里，跟着插入的节奏一起前后撸动，拇指还不知从头部剐蹭过去——总裁已经没心思反驳Wade的混蛋发言了，他一下一下撞到玻璃上，无力地摇着头发出带着哭腔的呻吟。  
他们从落地窗前折腾到床上，那原本是Peter偶尔做实验到深夜不方便回家时用来小憩的床，尺寸不大，如果他们俩没有滚成一团，另一个人就很容易掉下去。Peter跪在床上，腰塌成一个不可思议的弧度，双手扶着床头承受身后一次又一次猛烈的撞击。  
天色开始转暗，白炽灯的光十分冷漠地投射在桌面上，房间混杂的气味却没有让这里降温一丝一毫。Peter感觉Wade又一次伏了过来，胸膛的温度紧贴在他背上，斑驳的吻从尾椎一路落到后颈。Peter紧张地抓住Wade的手，费力地别回脑袋看着他。  
“不，Wade……”总裁的话音淹没在绵长的呻吟里，他又被Wade狠狠顶了一下，无力地低下头。但马上又转了回来，水光淋淋的棕褐色眼睛看着对方，像一头可怜巴巴的小鹿。  
“你真是个合格的企业家。”冷血动物回敬给他一个死气沉沉的狼眼光。  
他掐紧Peter的脖子，狠狠咬住了对方颈后的腺体，刺痛让Peter皱了皱眉，手指险些从床头滑落下来。  
浓烈的火药味让他犹如置身战场，占有他的那个人危险而冰冷，像冒着硝烟的枪口，也像麻木的长眠。  
纽约迎来了又一天的结尾，落地窗外的星星逐一开始闪烁，Wade从腰包里掏出一盒破破烂烂的烟，抽出一根叼在嘴里，用打火机把它点燃。他和Peter保持着令人尴尬的距离，在一切结束以后，如果房间里没弥漫着那股搞过的味道，或许他们都宁愿什么事情也未曾发生。  
“所以你真的没和Spidey上过床？”Wade问话时看着一片狼藉的书桌。  
“他从来都没说过自己是个Alpha吧？”身后传来Peter的回应，总裁显然十分疲惫，他翻了个身，现在大约面朝着Wade的后背。雇佣兵闻言猛地扭过头，用如临大敌的目光瞪着他。  
“什么意思？！你是想告诉我Spidey其实是Omega？而你们俩之所以没滚床单是因为姐妹相认？！我操，操，这太他妈刺激了，等等——我确信如果这是真的，那它应该被划进秘密的范畴，而你把它打破了。”  
“我什么都没说，只是提出一个问题，没别的意思。”Peter撇了撇嘴。  
“老天，真的假的？操，我现在的心情就像刚操了个雪茄箱子似的。托你的福，他那套制服把性别隐藏的严严实实，而我还真没怀疑过！”Wade凭空挥了一下拳头，说不上来到底是想表达激动还是愤怒。Peter就趴在床上看着他，半张脸埋在枕头里，好笑地提了提嘴角，不过雇佣兵并没发现他的小表情。  
“你干嘛不亲自问问他呢？我想他不会骗你的，”总裁收回了目光，看着床头，以及漫无目的在上面划来划去的指尖，“这样我也不用暴露秘密，你也不用被好奇心折磨得抓心挠肝，你应该亲自去问问他——现在我们可以不聊这个了？你真觉得在我的床上讨论别人很妥当吗？”  
Wade盯着Peter看了几秒，在这期间用力吸了一大口烟，用尖细又刻薄的语气模仿道，“我说什么来着？企业家。几个小时前你还站在书桌前尖叫‘别过来！离我远点！’呢，结果现在就忙着宣示主权了。”  
“我没那么说话。”Peter笑了起来，他抬手象征性地打了他一下。  
“你肯定对表演没有研究。”Wade撇了撇嘴，这样下了结论。  
他们沉默了一会儿，等待Wade把这根烟吸完，又点了一根，“那我们说点儿别的，比如有很多关系都从床上开始，性爱合拍真是太重要了，对不对？”  
Peter猛地扭过头，趴在枕头上警觉地看着Wade，“什么意思？”  
雇佣兵耸了耸肩膀，一脸理所当然，“我们俩操了，而且操得挺好，说不定我们可以多操几次，变成炮友。”  
“就这个？”Peter压低半边眉毛，难以置信地等待着下文。  
“但我保证不了下一次可以忍住不射进去，”Wade努着嘴用骨节敲了敲自己的下巴，“就是问问，没别的意思，如果我保证不了这个，我们还会再做吗？”  
Peter怔住了，起先他没能理解Wade话里的意思，后来又觉得自己的理解始终有些偏差。但Wade没再做什么多余的解释，他又抽了一口烟，侧脸隐没在翻涌的白色烟粒中间，那架势就像根本没期待答案一样。有什么东西正在发酵，或许是因为雪松木和火药，也或许只是因为那个意义不明的提问，它们开始产生变化，向一些人妄想中的方向，就像一个不切实际的梦，又可能只是幻想。  
Peter用手肘支起了自己的上半身，察觉到他动作的Wade扭过头看他，他们俩只对视了三秒，然后不知道是谁先探长了脖颈，或是谁先伏低了身子，总之，他们吻在了一块儿。  
持续时间不长，Peter很快把Wade推开了，后者正得意地窃笑着，而他摆着手把头扭到一边，差点被一大口烟呛出眼泪。  
他剧烈地咳嗽起来。

 

The End.

 

By 72.


End file.
